


A Titillating Presentation

by zerodaryls



Series: Gendery Bendery Good Omens [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Modification, Breasts, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Gender Identity, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Other, but also like. so much smut., now with art!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodaryls/pseuds/zerodaryls
Summary: Aziraphale wants to try having breasts, and asks for Crowley's help in forming them. Things get a little wild after that.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Gendery Bendery Good Omens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819816
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	A Titillating Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even _remotely_ sorry about the title.
> 
> This is part of a series wherein Aziraphale is exploring his gender/presentation, but it can stand alone.
> 
> ****UPDATE:** I've added art! I've never made art for my fics before and generally am not as confident in my art skills as I am with my writing, but I think it turned out pretty cute.

Crowley was nervous. He was nervous because _Aziraphale_ was nervous. Or, at least, that’s how the angel had sounded when he’d phoned to invite him over. Crowley’d asked if anything was wrong, and Aziraphale had assured him that, “No, not at all, I simply… Well, I’d prefer to discuss it with you in person.”

Ordinarily, given his anxiety, Crowley would’ve stalled. If it’d been anything else,any _one_ else, he’d have procrastinated. Put off the meeting until he absolutely had to face whatever it was that “it” was. But this was Aziraphale, and Crowley knew he’d drive himself mad if he sat around for too long just wondering what it was the angel wanted to “discuss”. So, he’d tumbled his way out of his flat, hopped into the Bentley, and raced over to the shop. He sat in the car for 10 seconds after arriving at his destination, then felt just calm enough to at least be able to walk in without alerting the angel to his state of mind.

He took a breath, sauntered into the back room of the shop, and plopped himself down on the sofa.

“Thank you for coming,” said Aziraphale, taking a seat on his chair.

Crowley managed to snort, despite his increasing heart rate. “You say that like I’ve just sat down for a presentation.”

Aziraphale huffed a laugh. “Nothing like that, no. Well… I suppose it does have to do with a presentation of sorts…”

Crowley tilted his head with a frown.

“You see, I… I want to try something. Something… er, ‘gendery bendery’, as you’ve said.”

Crowley’s inquisitive frown morphed into an amused grin. “Yeah?” _Oh, is that all? I can handle this,_ he thought.

Aziraphale nodded, clearly hesitant.

“What do you wanna try, angel?”

“I…” A long pause, which Crowley found endearing. _Come on, angel, I’m not gonna judge you. Tried just about everything in the gender department, myself._ Aziraphale finally spoke up again, “I was thinking of growing breasts.”

Crowley’s eyes widened. “Ah. Can’t say I saw that coming,” he admitted, making every effort to keep his voice even. _Don’t think about him with breasts, don’t think about him with breasts, don’t think about him with breasts,_ he began to chant to himself in his mind.

“You disapprove?”

“What?” Crowley snapped his head up, then blanched when he realized he’d been staring at the angel’s chest all that time. “No! Didn’t say that! Just never imagined you with, er. Y’know. Those.”

Aziraphale huffed. “Really, Crowley, we’re hardly pubescent humans blushing over the mere mention of intimate body parts.”

“I’m not blushing!” said Crowley, blushing.

“Mmhm. Well, anyway. I was wondering… Would you be willing to, er… help?”

“Help?” Crowley squeaked, eyes wide. “How,” he cleared his throat, “how the hell would I help with that?!”

It was Aziraphale’s turn to blush. “Well, I’ve never made those sorts of… alterations. You know, to my form.”

“ _And?_ ”

“And you have! Several times throughout the centuries, and perhaps more than I’ve seen. So I thought… I thought perhaps you could assist in…” Aziraphale’s nervous rambling grew into frustrated whining. “Oh, forget it! Forget I said anything. I’m sure I can figure it out on my own.”

“No! I can… I can help, f’y’want.”

Aziraphale eyed him. “You don’t seem particularly comfortable with the idea.”

Crowley shook his head. “No, I’m good, really. Just surprised me, is all. Do you… Do you wanna do it now?”

“Well, I was hoping…”

“We can do it now, then! I’ve got nothing going on.”

“Goodness, how long do you expect it will take?!”

“Not long. Errr, few minutes, maybe? Just meant, if you, er, wanted help with garments or anything afterward, uhhhh, you know. I dunno. Point is, I wasn’t gonna leave yet, anyway, I just got here, so I might as well help you with this, since, er, since I’m already here.”

“…Right.” Aziraphale frowned, and Crowley thought for a moment that he might need to move to another planet and avoid the angel for a few centuries. Aziraphale cleared his throat, then, and seemed to have moved on. “How do we, ah… How do we do this, then?”

“Oh. Uhhh. Dunno. I’ve only ever changed myself. Never tried to do it to anyone else before.”

“Well, how do you typically do yourself?”

Crowley nearly choked at the angel’s unfortunate phrasing. “Er, I, ah. I just put my hands on… on my chest, and let ‘em fill out ’til they’re the, uh… ’til they’re the size I want.”

Aziraphale nodded quietly. Then, with confidence Crowley wished he could borrow just a _bit_ of, “Well, then. I suppose you ought to do it to me the same way you would yourself.” At Crowley’s blank expression, he continued, “You know, put your hands on my chest and, er, fill it out?”

Crowley blinked exactly three times, then realized his jaw was hanging and he really ought to close his mouth before the angel got some funny idea that _Crowley_ was having funny ideas.1

“Er, would that be, ah… too intimate?” asked Aziraphale, suddenly pink in the face.

It took Crowley about three seconds to regather himself. As best he could, anyway, given the circumstances. He waved a hand and made a dismissive “puh” sound, then stuttered over the words,“Nah, that’s… Er, bjjsh, uuuuh. Y’know.” He gulped. “S’fine. I can do that. We’re not human; we don’t need to be weird about it.”

“Yes, exactly,” Aziraphale nodded, relieved. He removed his coat, then his waistcoat, then his bowtie, then his shirt, unknowingly driving Crowley wild and impatient as he slowly unfastened each button before shrugging the fabric off his shoulders. Crowley had bitten his tongue as he restrained himself from the impulse to reach out and assist the angel in his unintentional striptease. Then his brain short-circuited when he realized he’d be touching his bare skin in just a moment anyway. He felt himself grow wet between his legs and bit back a whine. _Why did I agree to this?! This is quite possibly the_ worst _idea I’ve ever agreed to._ When Aziraphale pulled his undershirt off, revealing soft, pink-tinted skin, Crowley had to look away for a moment to regain control of his pulse.

_I can’t handle this. I can’t handle this. I can’t handle this._

“Well, then,” said Aziraphale, folding the last of his removed garments and setting it neatly atop the pile on the little table beside him. He looked to Crowley and put his hands in his lap. “Are we ready?”

Crowley blinked at the bare-chested angel in front of him. Well, blinked at his chest, specifically. You know, the bit he’d be touching in a few seconds. More than that, he’d be altering it. Letting his creative energy flow from his palms into the body of the angel he’d been in love with for millennia. Changing him, as though he were… _his_ , somehow. _Not mine_ , Crowley reminded himself. _Not mine!_

After a steadying breath, he cracked his neck from side to side and said, “Right.” He moved to kneel behind Aziraphale’s chair, leaving him at more or less the same height as the seated angel. He sucked in a breath, then let it out, mesmerized by the way the warm air on the back of Aziraphale’s neck seemed to send a shiver through the angel. Then he blanched at the realization that that’d been maybe a bit too intimate.

“Are you, er… Are you going to do it anytime soon?” Aziraphale sounded far more nervous than he had a moment ago, turning his head just enough that Crowley could see his profile. He wanted to kiss him. Even just on the corner of that perfect mouth would be enough. Just… Just…

_Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, st–_

“Crowley?”

Crowley shook his head. “Yeah, sorry, er, trying to get into, uh…. Been a while since I’ve done this,” he lied. He’d been playing with his tits in the shower just a few days prior. He didn’t prefer to be out and about with breasts these days but he certainly enjoyed having them during his, ah, _alone time_.

Aziraphale just nodded and straightened his posture. “Well, whenever you’re ready.”

Crowley was either not at all ready and couldn’t possibly ever _be_ ready, or he was more ready than anyone had ever been in the history of readiness. He wasn’t sure which. _Just. Put your stupid hands on your friend’s tits, you wimp._

So he did. Crowley reached both arms around the chair and suddenly there was _skin_ under his palms and it was _warm_ and _soft_ and _wonderful_ and Crowley had to bite down on his lip rather hard to keep from making any inappropriate noises.

He stayed frozen like that for an indeterminate amount of time, kneeled behind the angel with his hands on his bare chest, his mouth just centimeters from a soft, pale neck, and absolutely no idea of what he was meant to be doing. Then his mind caught up with him and he remembered he _was_ supposed to be doing something, indeed. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. How long have I been here like this? Seconds? Minutes? Doesn’t matter, s’been too long. He’s probably freaked out. He’s never going to talk to me again. He’s–_

“Er, Crowley? Is… Is anything meant to be happening yet?” Aziraphale’s uncertain voice tore the demon out of his panicked thoughts and sent him into panicked speech.

“Sorry! Working on it! Just, ah, just,” he squeezed the angel’s chest lightly in his hands a few times before realizing what he was doing and stopping immediately, “warming up the, uh, y’know, miracle stuff. Gotta, er, get the… uhhh… creative… juices… uh…” _Fuckfuckfuck. Just shut up and do what you need to do!_

He closed his eyes and willed the angel’s breasts to grow under his palms. They slowly began to take a nice, round shape, and only then did Crowley realize they hadn’t established when to, ah, stop. “Uh, say ‘when’,” he said, then squeezed his eyes shut at the awkwardness of it all.

“What?”

“When you want them to stop growing,” Crowley said through gritted teeth, trying to force himself to sound normal and not like he was absolutely drenching his pants with arousal while fondling his friend. _Not fondling. NOT fondling! Just… holding for a really long time._ Really _long time,_ he realized. _Does it usually take this long to fill them out? Focus!_

Crowley tried and failed not to notice the way the angel’s chest had begun to rise and fall with increasing pace. _Is… Is he…_ Crowley swallowed. He suddenly recalled how pleasant he’d always found the slow stretch of his skin as his breasts filled out under his hands. It was… Oh, _fuck_ , it was incredibly arousing, wasn’t it? Every damn time. And he was going so much slower than usual with Aziraphale, too nervous to give it the proper focus and hurry it along… He was drawing it out, and the angel was going wild at the eroticism of it all. _Fuck_ , he cursed himself. How had he _forgotten_ about this part? He was so focused on getting through to the end result he’d forgotten just how–

“Mmmmm,” Aziraphale moaned, cutting off Crowley’s thought process entirely. The angel’s breathing grew more and more shallow as his chest grew, and soon every few breaths were accompanied by little whimpers and moans.

“Aziraphale…” Crowley groaned against the angel’s neck. He wasn’t sure when Aziraphale had leaned his head back enough that the demon’s lips met his skin, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to pull away now. Crowley started to massage the breasts in his hands, moving them in circles, rolling his thumbs dangerously close to the quickly hardening nipples. The guttural moans he tugged from his friend encouraged Crowley to start mouthing more at his neck, and soon enough he was kissing and licking the sensitive skin there as he moaned against it.

[[click here if image does not load](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e29346e9279ce7e6b338f6e332792dee/9a7c36ddcc03a9d5-1b/s1280x1920/5f948b509fe9474ff43bdf57c902338c265cf914.png)]

“Crowley,” Aziraphale groaned after a minute. Or two, or twenty, or perhaps it’d only been a few seconds. Crowley didn’t much care so long as it didn’t stop anytime soon.

“Mmmm, angel,” he moaned after sucking a lovely shade of burgundy into the crook of the angel’s neck.

“Crowley,” said Aziraphale, sounding slightly more coherent than before. “Crowley, stop.”

The demon froze, and jolted back, yanking his hands away like he’d been burnt. “Sorry. I’m sorry. _Fuck_ , angel, I’m so–”

“Oh, do shut up,” Aziraphale said as he caught his breath. “I just… wanted you… to stop making them grow.” He gave a breathy chuckle. “I think they’re large enough, dear. Quite nicely proportional, actually. Thank you.” He turned to send Crowley a coy smile over his shoulder. “Won’t you come around here and, er, I don’t know, sit in my lap, or something?”

It took Crowley’s brain five seconds to convert the sounds he’d heard into language, then seven seconds more to realize what the sounds– _words_ , he remembered they were called–meant. Aziraphale wanted him, too. Or, wanted to be touched by him, anyway. Maybe it was just in line with Aziraphale’s personal brand of hedonism–maybe it didn’t mean anything to him beyond pleasure. But Crowley’d be double damned if he wasn’t gonna take what he could get.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale suddenly sounded extremely nervous, and Crowley decided to act before the angel rescinded his lovely little order for more… uh, touching.

He moved before his brain had even finished sending the instruction to his legs, which meant he nearly tripped over the rug as he spun around the room to face the angel. A second later, his mouth was on Aziraphale’s right breast, tonguing at the nipple, and his ears were taking in the sweet sound of the angel’s surprised gasp. Hands were in his hair, then, as Aziraphale arched his back, pressing his breast harder against Crowley’s mouth with a moan. He started sucking on his breast and moved his hand up to fondle the other one. _Alright_ , now _I’m fondling_ , he realized, grinning against Aziraphale’s breast as he massaged the one in his hand.

“Mmmm, Crowley.” Aziraphale sucked in a sharp breath when Crowley tweaked his nipple between his fingers. “Ah! More! Do– _Ah!_ Yes! Do that more!”

Crowley chuckled, absolutely _giddy_ , his mouth still latched onto Aziraphale’s tit as he continued to play with the other one. He squeezed and tugged as he sucked on the other and reveled in the whimpers and whines it drew from the angel.

“More,” Aziraphale moaned, tugging on Crowley’s hair. “More.”

Crowley certainly wasn’t going to argue with that. He stood, the sudden lack of attention to Aziraphale’s breasts making the angel whine, but then he swooped him up and turned around, throwing him down on the sofa just a little more roughly than he’d intended. Aziraphale didn’t seem to mind. The angel gave a little growl and yanked Crowley down on top of him, locking their mouths together as he began to rut up against the demon’s thigh. “ _Fuck_ , angel.”

“Please. Please. Yes. Make love to me. Suck my breasts and, and– _Oh!_ ”

Crowley had gotten the message, and ground himself down against Aziraphale’s clothed erection. “How long have you been hard, angel? When did this become erotic for you? Was it when your breasts started growing? Did that stretching feel good, angel? Tell me, Aziraphale. Tell me when your cock decided it needed attention.”

“It was as– _oh!_ –As I was–” Aziraphale gasped when Crowley leaned down to suck on his neck and rub against his breasts, the friction from his shirt making his softening nipples harden right back up. “A-as I was undressing.”

Crowley stopped moving for a moment. “You… You’ve been hard since before I even touched you?”

Aziraphale bit his lip and nodded, his face flushed. “I was, ah, anticipating it, and, and well, I… I suppose the thought excited me. Your hands on me, I mean.”

“Fuck.”

“And you? Are you, er…?”

“M’wet. So fucking wet, angel, you’ve no idea.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and threw his head back a bit as he groaned. “I… I’d like to.” He opened his eyes to fix Crowley with a heady stare. “Show me?”

Crowley couldn’t get undressed fast enough. Especially as far as Aziraphale was concerned, apparently, for just as the demon was pulling his belt from his jeans, he found himself completely naked. He dropped his belt to the floor in surprise and snapped his gaze up from his waist to the angel whose clothed cock he was straddling, his wetness already beginning to seep through Aziraphale’s trousers. “Did you just…?”

“Perhaps.” Aziraphale groaned. “I… I can feel… Ohhh, I can feel how wet you are through my–” He cut himself off with a little growl. “I need to be naked _immediately_.”

And so he was.

And then Crowley’s cunt was sliding over the angel’s cock and it was teasing at his folds and, “ _Holy shit,_ angel, I’m gonna come, like, _embarrassingly_ fast, here!”

Aziraphale groaned and resumed rutting against him, prompting Crowley to drop his head to the angel’s chest and suck and lick and kiss and nip at those beautiful breasts he’d formed just moments ago. Aziraphale moaned and whimpered and whined and _came_ , his cock still partway between Crowley’s labia.

Crowley followed soon after. “Mmmmfuck! _Fuck_ , angel,” he moaned as he came. “Fuck. So good. Made me come so hard, so fast, so–mmph!”

Aziraphale had yanked Crowley up with both hands and planted a kiss on his lips. “Crowley,” he breathed, coming down from his own orgasm. “I _love_ you.”

It was so perfect, Crowley thought he might cry. He didn’t, by some miracle. He released a sigh against the angel’s mouth that was something between stunned and relieved, and fully immersed himself in their embrace. When he regained the ability to speak, he began to ramble, “Love you. I love you. Love you, angel. More than anything, I love you. I lo–”

Aziraphale cut him off with a deep, languid kiss. “I think you’ve covered it, dearest,” he said when he pulled away. “Kiss me, please.”

He did for a while. They kissed slowly, passionately, just enjoying the refreshing intimacy of it all. For what felt like hours, they explored each other’s mouths as Crowley absentmindedly massaged Aziraphale’s breasts and reveled in the taste of him. In reality, about five minutes passed. Then, Crowley realized he had a hunger to taste something else. “Angel,” he said between kisses.

“Yes?”

Crowley pulled back and eyed him, somewhat nervously. “Can I… Can I suck your cock?”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened for a moment, then he frowned. _Pouted_ , more like. “It’s a bit spent, dear,” he said, almost mournfully.

Crowley frowned. “Er, lick it clean, then?” He cocked a brow. “Just, y’know, just a little? Just to get a taste of it?”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and groaned, “ _Yes_. You may do that.”

Crowley grinned and maneuvered himself between the angel’s legs, licking his lips at the sight of his softening cock.

“Just– Be gentle. It tends to get rather sensitive after I… Well, you know.”

Crowley nearly blacked out at the revelation that Aziraphale had orgasmed before. He’d always wondered whether masturbation was included in the angel’s hedonistic tendencies. That must mean he’d touched himself, then. _Fuck_. How many times had he wanked in his lifetime? Was it a regular thing? Did he ever think of… anyone in particular? How did he like to be touched? Had he ever tasted his own come? _He probably has. Seems like something he’d do. Oh! Shit, that’s right, I’m– I’m about to taste it, too. Fuck._

Crowley looked back down at the cock in front of him, mere centimeters from his lips. He took a breath, then licked the length from base to tip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Aziraphale cursed and jolted back and away from the demon’s mouth. “Too much, dear. It’s too much.”

_Fuck, he really_ is _sensitive, then._ “Sorry,” Crowley was quick to say. He felt himself grow wet again at the sound of the angel using such profanity. He swallowed, then gave Aziraphale a gentle smile. “S’pretty clean, anyway. Most of it ended up on me.” He grinned at that.

“Oh, I… I suppose I ought to be cleaning _you_ up, then.”

“You don’t have to.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, already sitting up and urging Crowley to lie back on the other end of the sofa. “I _want_ to. Or I wouldn’t have suggested it.” He leaned down Crowley’s stunned body and licked the side of his neck. “Please let me taste you, dear.”

Crowley whimpered and nodded furiously. “Yeah. Yeah, yeah, okay, yeah. Put your mouth on me, _fuck_ , put your m–Fuck!”

During Crowley’s rambling, Aziraphale had positioned himself between the demon’s legs and started lapping at his cunt. He chuckled against the warm wetness and continued his task of licking him clean, the sloppy sounds made by his eager mouth filling the room.

Crowley’s moans rose in volume and became more frequent. His breath grew shallow, his nipples hardened, and he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open for long.

“Crowley, are… Are you aroused again?”

Crowley had whimpered at the loss of Aziraphale’s mouth on him. “Never stopped being aroused,” he managed to say.

“Well, I mean, are you going to orgasm? If I continue, that is?”

Crowley groaned as he looked down at the angel. “Might.”

Something mischievous twinkled in Aziraphale’s eye as he said, “I think I’d like to find out,” and then dove back in for more.

“Ohhhhff _uck._ Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.”

“Mmm,” Aziraphale moaned as he lapped at Crowley’s clit. “Mmmmmm.”

“Hnnnnnuhh, angel, ohhhfuckfuckfuck, mmmmmfuck. Fuck, yeah. Fuck.”

Aziraphale smacked the side of Crowley’s thigh just hard enough to elicit a groan from him and pulled back to say, “I think that’s quite enough profanity out of you for one day, my dear.” He held Crowley’s gaze as he pressed a kiss to the inside of the demon’s thigh.

Crowley blinked down at him incredulously. He sputtered, “Puh, uh, bbbhuh– _You!_ You’ve been nothing but profane since I put my hands on your tits!”

Aziraphale had the audacity to look offended. “I’ve said _one_ such word! As for _you_ , my dear… Well, I’ve lost count!”

“There’s more to profanity than _words_ , Aziraphale! Your… Your moans are nothing if not the very _fucking_ definition of profane!”

Aziraphale gave an unamused hum, then resumed licking and sucking Crowley’s clit. He didn’t make much noise, and Crowley began to suspect the angel was holding himself back in effort not to prove the demon’s point. That was alright, he decided, because he could make enough noise for the two of them. He moaned and whimpered and whined and let his breath come through in loud, heaving sighs. He reached down and fisted a hand in white-blonde curls, giving a breathy chuckle when the sudden action elicited a moan from Aziraphale.

“Profane,” Crowley stated smugly.

Aziraphale responded by sucking harder on his clit, and pressing a finger at his glistening entrance. He started fingering him as he mouthed more lazily at his clit, beginning with one finger and working his way up to three before Crowley was babbling about coming. Aziraphale took this as his cue to resume sucking on that swollen clit, and then Crowley came with a cry of the angel’s name.

As Crowley came down from his orgasm, Aziraphale pressed a kiss to his clit and pulled away with a satisfied smile. “How was that for profane, then?”

Crowley chuckled, still catching his breath, and shook his head. “Get back up here and put your stupid, beautiful chest on mine.”

Aziraphale wiped the wetness from the lower half of his face with the back of his hand and crawled back up Crowley’s body, pressing his breasts to the demon’s torso with a contented sigh.

“So…,” Crowley began after a moment, and Aziraphale raised his head to meet his gaze. “Breasts. How d’you like ‘em?”

Aziraphale breathed a little laugh and looked away. “I… I’d have thought that would have been quite obvious.”

Crowley grinned. “I like ‘em, too.”

“Oh, I’d no doubts about that,” Aziraphale said through a smile. He lay his head back down beside Crowley’s on the arm of the sofa and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Taste good,” Crowley said lazily. “Your tits, I mean.”

Aziraphale tutted.

“They do!”

“Well, perhaps you ought to try drinking from them, next time, then,” Aziraphale said dryly.

“Could probably make that happen, you know.”

Aziraphale’s entire face flushed and he sat up abruptly, gaping down at Crowley with an expression that was somewhere between shock and horror. “I was joking!”

Crowley shrugged. “Just saying. I’d be up for it.”

“Crowley! Why, I… I can hardly believe you! You’re not– You’re _not_ going to have me produce breastmilk and then, a-and then _drink_ it!”

“What else would I do with it? It’d spoil if I didn’t.” Crowley grinned, biting back a laugh.

“I’m not making breastmilk at _all!_ ”

Crowley lost it, then, falling into a fit of giggles (which he would later adamantly deny should be classified as such, though that was _exactly_ what they were).

“It’s not funny,” Aziraphale pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I draw the line at lactation!”

“F-f-fine,” Crowley said through laughs, wiping a tear from his eyes with the back of his eyes. “Starve your baby.”

Aziraphale huffed. “If you’re comparing yourself to an infant, you’re not very far off, you know. You’re being _quite_ childish!”

“Says the angel who’s pouting,” Crowley teased, prompting more pouting from the annoyed being who was straddling him. “Anyway, I meant ‘baby’ as in the term of endearment some folks use for each other. Y’know, someone you hold a particular kind of affection for. You _do_ hold affection for me, don’t you?” Crowley smirked. “Or did the idea of me drinking from your tits scare you away for good?”

“Oh, you.” Aziraphale shook his head, whatever efforts he’d made not to smile failing miserably. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me.”

“I do.” Aziraphale beamed. “Oh, I _do_.”

Crowley smiled contentedly, then leaned up to press sweet, soft kisses to Aziraphale’s breasts. _Beautiful,_ he thought as he began sucking on the tender skin below the angel’s left nipple. _An absolutely_ beautiful _angel. And he’s mine. And I’m his. And we’re–_

“Crowley,” Aziraphale interrupted. “You’re sucking bruises onto my brand new breasts.”

Crowley chuckled, then resumed kissing and licking on the angel’s chest. “Tell you what,” he said, “I’ll grow some of my own, and then you can mark _mine_ with bruises, and we can match.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. He absolutely was. Though they were less “funny” and more “potentially ruin a 6,000 year friendship” sorts of ideas.[[return]]


End file.
